


Cortisol

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Colors, M/M, POV Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: A collection of 3-sentence drabbles based on different colors. Ranges from the schoolboy-era all the way through Knees of the Gods.





	Cortisol

i. _brown_

His study was warm and the open window let a breeze flutter in; papers on his desk ruffled; fading sunlight cast itself in columns on the wood floor. My hands were blackened as I oiled his bats, nearly black as his hair. I wondered whether he knew the specific beauty he had when the golden sunlight painted him.

 

ii. _yellow_

Seeing him after so long was strange and I half expected him not to remember me at all when I pushed my way through the crowds of admirers to tap hesitantly against his shoulder. He turned around and saw me; I explained myself in stutters and half-mumbled phrases which he somehow understood; his crooked smile was golden and he clapped my arm. _Come see me anytime,_ he said: I was remembered.

 

iii.  _black_

I shivered under the moon as I crouched on the rooftop, keeping watch. A small torch was the only light he allowed himself as he puttered about within the house, snatching up trinkets and purloining silver with a child’s glee. Later, he would lift himself out and we would stagger back through the chilly night, nearly clawing each other closer against the cold—the thought sustained me as I waited.

 

iv.  _blue_

He told me he wished to go with me to Italy, upon a large boat on sparkling seas, with the warm sunshine to melt us together like softened wax. I agreed and he pressed my hand with his own, as we drifted on my own, smaller boat that rocked on dirty London waters. We were not in private, ergo our behavior must be muted; yet he told me we would share a cabin, blue eyes soft and that smile of the best him and the sweetest him and I nearly rowed the boat into a buoy.

 

v.  _white_

I was not a stranger to change, yet even I found this  jolting; I had to sit down heavily or I would have fallen as my knees buckled; to see him again—oh, how I had wished for it! He looked so different yet so much the same: his hair—how it had changed!—the bleached curls clipped shorter than was his usual; but how steady and familiar was his hand in mine! The worst thing to behold was the doubt in his shy eyes, as if there was any question of my resolve to return to him.

 

vi.  _pink_

Blooming underneath our kitchen window were several sprawling stalks of yarrow that tickled up under the curtains when they blew outside with the breeze. We were tangled together on low-sinking cushions that smelt faintly of horsehair and the roses he’d brought in with him the other day. Pressing myself closer, I kissed him along his jaw and watched his cheeks flush lightly; it was so becoming on him, that color.

 

vii.  _red_

I did not want this; it burned its way up like bile and left me bitter and caught in introversion. Dust tickled into my nose and throat and the sun was stinging my unprotected skin. I coughed and coughed as his hand stiffened within mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa so sorry to end on that horrid note! Anyway, this is my ~50th~ fic!! Woo! I'm so glad it turned out to be a Raffles one lol. :)  
> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> \- M


End file.
